


friends and family

by rhiannonR0x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E is a person Alie Jaha (Thelonius's wife), All The Ships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy are Best Friends, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Brotp, But Kane and Abby are also Mum and Dad., Cheating, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Clarke and Bellamy are Mum and Dad, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jasper is bad, Librarian Clarke, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Minor Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Murphy Being an Asshole, Murphy is a Little Shit, Murphy is flirting with everybody because this is season three and four Murphy. My trash son., Nerd Bellamy Blake, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Sassy Raven Reyes, Wells Jaha Lives, creepy uncle Jaha, or at least a little bit, trash king Murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: Octavia Blake's 21st birthday brought together two parts of her life that she never thought would interact. her brother and her friends. but maybe this can work.Where the Blakes and friends turn into one big dysfunctional family and they all kinda love it.





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia

Octavia wasn't really looking excited for her 21st birthday. She did the party girl thing in high school and just wanted to move on but Raven is adamant.

"No way, you are young and must party before you get old and tired like the rest of us." She says dramatically.

"Raven you're 23, Clarke, Monty and Jasper are 22."

"Come on O. You can legally drink. No more fake ID. You need to Celebrate this monumental occasion." Raven pleads giving these puppy dog eyes Octavia can never resist.

"Fine. But you have to clear everything with my brother. If i don't and you go over the top I'll be grounded for life." She gives in and Raven rejoices before calling Bellamy no doubt confusing the hell out of him as they'd never spoken before.

 

Raven, Clarke and Octavia became friends after meeting in the library Octavia's freshman year of college. Octavia was studying on her own when the two showed up at her table and just started talking to her. Turns out their creepy ex boyfriend Finn was about to come over and they were helping. The two had met when they caught Finn cheating. Now they're seniors and she's a junior.

Halfway through her sophomore year they all got a house with Ravens friend from her computer class Monty, and his boyfriend Jasper. All five could easily afford a big enough house because Clarke was a trust fund kid and they all worked. one four bedroom two bathroom apartment for 5 college students beat a dormitory and communal bathrooms.

Flipping through one of her Phycholigy class's textbooks Octavia waits for Raven to be done with her phone so she can go back to procrastinating.

"Awesome I'll text you my number so we can continue planning this. Thanks Bellamy I'll give you to O." Raven says and hands Octavia her phone.

"You agreed to a party?" Bellamy asks sounding confused.

"It is impossible to say no to Raven." I sigh and Bellamy laughs. 

"I can tell. I can offer to have the party at Arkadia if you want. So you don't have to deal with the clean up." Bellamy offers. She almost refuses but then she remembered of everyone only Clarke would help with the clean up and only if she had time. Arkadia was the nightclub Bellamy worked at. He was head of security and his best friend and their basically adopted brother Murphy was manager. The three were basically the owner Marcus Kane's children so they get what they want. Including the club once Kane retires.

"Actually that would be great. If Kane doesn't mind."

"nah. Kane adores you. Look I've gotta go but I'll call you later. Love you O." He says after i hear a voice that sounded a lot like Murphy's yelling at gim in the background.

"By big Brother." Bellamy was four years older than her and was basically her dad for most of her life. That is until Kane gave him a job when she was seventeen and started looking out for them. 

"Why did you not tell me your brother worked at a nightclub?" Raven gushes and she rolls her eyes.

"it never came up. You're going to be late for work if you don't hurry." Raven groans as she see's the clock and runs to grab her DropShip Motors work shirt from her room. She loves working there but she made the mistake of sleeping eith her coworker Wick and He's basically fallen in love with her. 

"Okay. Clarke will be home with dinner at 6, make sure the boys leave me some." She says running out the door leaving Octavia alone to try and study. Such is herlife, go to class, study, go to work, study and then sleep. All her friends live with her so she doesn't have an outside social life. She also doesn't have a love life to speak of not since Atom.

"it'll be fine Jasper. We'll get another job. You don't have to be so upset." Monty tells his boyfriend walking through the door.

"So upset? I've worked there four years. We met at Mount Weather Monty and now it's closing down. It's not about the Job. It's about the memory's." Jasper rants. He grew emotional attachments to things very quickly. Sometimes it was cute. Like the time he punched Finn in the face after only knowing Raven and Clarke a month. Other times it was annoying. He cried for ten minutes when the toaster broke. Then again he was really high. 

"Mount Weathers closing down?" Octavia asks reminding the two that they aren't the only ones in the house. Sometimes they forget and one of the girls will walk out to two naked guys on the couch.

"Hey Octavia. Yeah we just got our redundancy packets." Monty said. Mount Weather was a Hotel Jasper was a bartender and Monty worked in the kitchen.

"You should have left a long time ago Jas, they overworked and underpaid you." O reminds them. Jasper slumps on the couch. "Hey. My brother works at a nightclub in the city. It's a bit further to get to but i could see if they have any openings."

"You're the best Octavia!" He says and hugs her.

"Okay now i really need to Study before Clarke get's home." She says and goes to her bedroom putting headphones on full blast.

Bellamy

He was listening to Murphy complain about his girlfriend for the millionth time today while they were getting ready to open but his mind was elswhere. 

"Seriously Murphy why don't you just dump her. I don't understand why you put up with Ontari." Bellamy say what Murphy wants to hear. Bellamy knows why he can't but he needs to say it out loud every so often so Murphy knows.

"because i would like to keep my kneecaps. I've grown quite attached to them. I just wish she would get sick of me already. I mean i can't do anything to actually make her dislike me or it will get worse. All i can do is hope she gets bored of playing with me." He sighs carrying another box of liquor to the bar.

"look you know I'm here for you. I just wish you would just leave." Bellamy says putting the bottles of vodka away.

"Would if i could Blake. But you don't know Ontari."

"If i did i probably would have gotten into a fight with her. No one hurts my best friend." He smiles and Murphy laughs.

"best and only friend. Unless we count Dad." He jokes just as the man in question walks in.

"What did i say about calling me Dad John?" He says not looking up from his clipboard 

"It makes you feel old?" Bellamy suggests and Kane smiles.

"How we doing here?"

"All good. I called Miller to check on the delivery he says he can have it here early if need be." Murphy says seriously. Murphy took nothing seriously except his job. until they met Kane both were convinced they were going to end up homeless or in a dead end minimum wage job. He saved them from themselves and they're both grateful.

"Good. Bellamy how's Lincoln going?" Kane asks referring to the newest security guard Lincoln Forrester. 

"he's a fast learner boss. I'm putting him out front tonight. Just a trial run." Bell answers.

"Good. Good. Anything else?"

"Actually yes. It's Octavia's 21st birthday in a few weeks and i was hoping she could maybe have it here? If not that's fine."he starts to ramble before Kane stops him.

"Octavia's 21 already? That actually makes me feel old. Of course she can but i do have another suggestion."

After his shift is over Bellamy heads to the Library at O's college. 

"I don't get why you go every week man. You must have read every history book by now." Murphy comments.

"i have. I just like watching the Princess fume." Bell answers walking to the car.

"Or you could ask the cute girl out like a normal person." Murphy sighs.

"Nah. She can't stand me. See ya Murphy."

"Bye Bell." 

Clarke

Clarke got home after her shift at the library with indian food and a giant headache because of the irritating history obsessed ass who comes in every Thursday. He doesn't go here but it has the best library so he comes in every thursday with his visitors pass and just sits in the history section ordering her about. Get me this book princess, put that away Princess. Your Roman mythology section is terrible Princess. God she hates him and she doesn't even know his name just the initials B.B on his pass.

Jasper and Monty run to me and take the bags of food.

"hi guys. My day was fine how was yours?"

"Sorry Mom!" Jasper jokes.

"Sorry Clarke. How are you. Was the annoying guy there again?" Monty apologizes seriously. 

"Unfortunately." She responds as Octavia comes out her textbook in hand.

"No books at the table O." Clarke says and O puts it down on the coffee table. O grabs a container of rice and Curry and puts it in the fridge for Raven before getting plates and forks.

"Ravens planning my birthday party with my brother."

"sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. I'll do what i can." Clarke promises and they sit down to eat. this little broken family was all Clarke really had and she was okay with that. She had her mother and Wells and his Dad but these four idiots were her real family. She was closer to them than she ever was her own mother. It was the sad truth. Since her Fathers death Clarke and her mom drifted apart. Abby dived further into work and ran for mayor just to get away from her. Clarke did her best to stay out of the way. It was better that way. Clarke had Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper. They were all she really needed.


	2. small world

Bellamy

i waited outside the yacht with Murphy, Echo and Kane. waiting for Octavia. i was nervous to meet her friends because i don't know what O's told them about my past and Murphy's i've spent the last three years trying to be someone other than the stupid angry kid i was. Murphy pretends he doesn't care but he's trying just as hard as me, his demons just happen to be chasing him. his phone rings and Slavedriver pops up onto the screen.

"it's Ontari, i'll be right back." he sighs and walks away visibly tensing. "hey Babe."

Octavia's car pulls up and she's asleep at the front passengers seat. at the front seat is a mexican looking woman in a sexy white dress. that's got to be Raven. the badass mechanic i'd been planning the party with always came across as the type not to beat around the bush and the only other female described was clarke who was supposedly the sensible one of the group. judging only on appearance this is Raven. She shakes Octavia awake and my sister's eye light up when she see's me and runs to hug me.

"hey O. happy birthday." i whisper holding my baby sister closer to me. this is where i'm home and i know she feels the same, no matter what changes she is my baby sister and i would do anything for her.

"i missed you Bell." she says and breaks away to go hug Kane when she see's Echo. Echo was her babysitter when she was a kid and in high school she was one of her only friends.

"Echo? i thought you left, what are you doing here?"

"Like i'd miss your 21st birthday. what sort of a friend would i be then?" the two hug and Kane laughs.

"Also i needed to borrow her fiance's Yacht for the party." Kane says and Octavia gasps.

"Roan finally asked you?"

"yep, i'll need you to be my bridesmaid of course."

"oh my god! yes! Echo Azgeda, i like it." she giggles and i smile. she was so invested in their relationship and reassured Echo when she was afraid she was going to become Roans trophy wife. they were Octavia's childhood fantasy and she was so happy for them. Octavia's friends were getting out of the car and my eyes follow a wisp of blonde hair, i can't see her face because she's facing an asian boy but she seemed familiar. the brunette who must be Raven comes over to me smiling and looking like a godess. she's seriously sexy but i keep waiting for the blonde to turn around. i guess i have a thing for blonde's, this Clarke chick and the Princess. i turn to Raven and smile.

"i'm gonna guess you're Raven." i say and she grins.

"and you're Bellamy, Octavia you didn't say your brother was hot." Raven responds and i laugh when Octavia makes a face. the blonde finally turns towards me and we meet eyes.

"princess?" i ask amused. she just groans a "for fucks sake."

"Wait princess? isn't that what you said the quote "Hot History Ass" calls you." Raven asks the princess... Clarke.

"you think i'm hot princess?" i ask smirking and she glares making me grin.

"I think you're an ass." she answers as Murphy walks back obviously having heard the end of the conversation.

"So this is the library princess i've heard so much about. i understand the obsession now." he says then turns to Octavia. "Baby Blake! i haven't seen you in ages." he pulls her into a hug spinning her around. even at his worst Murphy doted on Octavia.

"John, i missed you. i would have visited but college is kicking my ass, you could have come up with Bell sometimes." she responds using his first name which he hated as much as she hates being called baby blake.

"hello lovelies, i'm Murphy. Octavia and Bellamys best friend." Murphy smiles at Raven, Clarke and the guy, what was his name?"

"more like a brother really. i'm very confused... so the guy we talk about every week is my brother, i need to erase my memory of every one of those conversations. ew." Octavia shudders.

"do i want to know?" Kane asks and i remember he's here.

"Bellamy goes into the library at O's school every week to read their history section and check out the hot librarian he's too lame to talk to." Murphy explains.

"and We discuss the hot nerd who shows up every week and takes over the history section while annoying Clarke." Raven adds laughing at how small the world is.

"i need a drink." Princess says and Echo decides it's time to go onto the boat now that the awkward introductions are done. well except for the guy?? i remember three guys mentioned by Octavia, Finn, Jasper and Monty....

they all go to this badass boat that belongs to Roan the guy hanging back quietly. i'm torn between finding out about this guy and annoying the princess. she really did look like a princess tonight, a long pretty dress and her blonde hair, like a Rapunzel or Cinderella, which is where the nickname came from originally of course. she was so annoyed by it, and she was so cute when annoyed. he had meant to ask her name but the way her face scrunched up in annoyance when he called her princess. eventually she hated him so much that it was too late but she could still watch from afar.

"Bell i need you to sleep with Raven." Murphy says waking me out of my daze.

"no. why?" i ask confused at my best friend.

"because i can't so i need to live vicariously through you."

"dude no. She's not even my type. Besides i can't sleep with one friend and then flirt with another. Dump Ontari then do it yourself.

"You know i can't. Unless you have 80,000 dollars to spare." He responds and i put my arm over his shoulder.

"One more year. One year and then whatever the hell you want." I respond and he sighs.

"One more year. At least i have a new image in my head when she uses me." He smirks looking at Raven and i shudder.

"keep your wank bank to yourself John."

"But i know yours. Your princess is curvy, you'll get a fistfull of ass on that one." He says and i knock the wind out of him before going to talk to the quiet boy.

"Hey, I'm Bellamy. I didn't get your name." I introduce myself holding out my hand to shake his.

"Monty. Why did you hit that Murphy guy?"

"He's an ass. You'll want to hit him soon enough. So you seem quiet. Shy or planning a murder?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow laughing quietly.

"I usually have my boyfriend Jasper here to make conversation but he's sick. I'm not really a people person."

"Fair. You want me to leave you alone?" I ask not offended just wanting to make sure he's not uncomfortable.

"You should probably check on the girls before Raven does something we'll all regret." He answers yes politely. I smile and pat his back before running forward to Octavia. We're on the deck of the boat at this point and Murphy has gone to get alcohol from the kitchen.

"Hello ladies. I was warned by Monty to make sure Raven isn't planning on blowing shit up." I smile putting my arm over my little sister.

"Not yet but it's early." Raven promises and princess scowls at me.

"Come on princess can't we start again. I'm sorry i was an ass but in my defense you weren't so friendly either." I try to ment bridges.

"I asked you not to call me princess multiple times. And you always requested for me to help you and then ordered me about like i worked for you." She retorts mad at me still.

"Okay true. But i have a very good reason for doing all of those things." I smile trying to look as charming as possible.

"Really?"

"Yeah. See you're very cute when you're angry and i liked seeing you." I say and she looks too shocked to bite back an angry comment.

"Bell. We made a deal, i can't hit on your friends, you can't hit on my friends. Leave Clarke alone." Octavia reminds me.

"Your friends were 16 when we made that deal. And you broke it first with Atom." I respond as Raven and the princess walk off. 

Raven

I pull Clarke down the stairs of the boat and into the cabin so we can talk in private.

"Clarke. It is your duty as a woman to hit that!" I tell her and she blushes.

"No. First of all he's an ass, second he's Octavia's brother and third he isn't even that hot." She responds weakly.

"Seriously? Did you see his arms? And his hair like fuck. Speaking of did you see how big his hands were, i mean if those are his hands just imagine how big his."

"Raven stop! Octavia's brother. You wouldn't bang my brother."

"you don't have a brother. You have a hot mom though but she's rebuffed my advances for years which has made her that much sexier." I go off in a tangent and she glares at me.

"Anyway i have a point. What was my point? He's so into you and you need to fuck him. You have to."

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Why not. You said you wanted to before we found out who he is." I remind her.

"No i said if he wasn't such an ass I'd think about it. But he is an ass. If you like him so much why don't you sleep with him?"

"nah. Not my type. Too pretty." I respond and she rolls her eyes.

"After that rant about how bangable he is and you don't even want to?"

"I'm trying to convince you because you haven't had sex since that one night stand with Niylah two years ago. You need to get back on the horse and that horse wants you to ride him." I say opening the door to see the other one, Murphy in the other room holding a couple of bottles of rum. With the look on his face he was listening but i don't care. I don't get embarrassed by much.

"What are you looking at Murphy?" I ask innocently making him smirk.

"nothing at all Raven." He responds smiling like an idiot. He walks up to the deck and i watch him go. Nice butt.

"Now he is my type." I tell Clarke who looks beyond embarrassed.

"Really? He looks like he's constantly ready to kill someone." Clarke comments.

"Smart ass, badass, great ass. Are my three prerequisites."

"And single which he is not." She says and i frown.

"oh well. I guess I'll just have to enjoy looking from afar. Come on he had rum and we're on a boat, yo ho ho my Hoe." I laugh and pull her upstairs.

Octavia. 

this was too weird, i haven't seen Murphy and Bell in a while but i know they don't react like this too girls.  John had a long term girlfriend and he was a lot of things but a cheater wasn't one of them. And Bellamy. Bellamy didn't take his eyes off of Clarke. Princess. That's what he called her, even after he learnt her name. I remember the boozy discussions Raven Clarke and i had about the History Ass. She always said if he wasn't such a dick she would climb him like a tree. Disgusting now that she knows it's her brother but still she always tried to get Clarke to make a move. She needs to move on. They both do.

"Presents and Alcohol!" Raven yells taking a bottle of Rum from Murphy and an envelope with a card from her purse. 

"Me first, i don't know you guys enough to trust it wont get sappy and then mine will look lame in comparison." Murphy says handing me a badly wrapped mug of some kind. I open it and there was a mug. It was a really dumb mug with a t-rex holding those things you pick up rubbish with and it said unstoppable. But inside the mug was a jewelry box.

 

It was a necklace with a charm of a bow and arrow. A month after mom died Bellamy Murphy and i went to this camping ground. Mom, Bell and i went there every year for as long as i could remember on moms birthday. Then she died and we almost didn't go. Until we Murphy told us he'd never been camping and we started asking about his family more. We decided the week after school ended we would go and that was when Murphy became family. Over that week. the first time i hugged Murphy i was teaching him archery he was awful at it and he hit himself in the eye so after i finished laughing i hugged him and helped him get back to the cabin. It was a tiny moment but when i got him ice i laughed about how both my brothers were always hurting themselves. We never spoke about it but we both knew what it meant to each other. I begin to tear up and he smiles. 

"hey don't get sappy on me." He laughs. 

"I'm sappy? You're such a dick." I laugh with him and Bellamy is looking at is with a smile. 

"My turn O." Bell says and hands me a small box inside was a key. i look at him quizzically. 

"i bought back the cabin." he says and i jump up excited. Bell had to sell our Cabin to get me into college. i felt so bad but he promised he'd get it back one day. i never thought it would be so soon. "We can go on your summer Break, i cleared everything with Kane." he explains. 

"oh my god Bell!" i squeal with happiness and hug my brothers. after a moment Raven clears her throat. oh shit. 

"i'm terrible at buying presents..." Clarke admits and hands her a folder. inside was several sketches of me. some just me others had Clarke and Raven, Monty and Jasper. "some are really bad. i realised i had a heap of you. if you don't like it it's fine." 

"clarke. they're beautiful." i smile and show them to Bell and Murphy. 

"these are really good princess." Bell says surprised lifting one of just me. 

 

"Clark takes art so she doesn't go crazy in med school." Raven explains. 

"Med student? hey i have a tendency to get random injuries can you patch me up without the awkward questions?" Murphy jokes and Bellamy pushes him. 

"Shut up Murphy." 

"okay this one is mine and is nowhere near as heartfelt." Monty smiles and brings out 5 one litre water bottles filled with an unknown liquid. wait? oh shit. 

"Yes Moonshine!" Raven yells. 

"moonshine?" Murphy asks. 

"My own personal recipe. i grew up in the country and can make most things from scratch. so if there's ever a zombie apocalypse you know who to call."

"it's great for cleaning wounds." Clarke jokes. 

"no germ can survive that." Raven agrees and Monty passes around the "Drink." Murphy winces when he takes a mouthful and i laugh. 

"what did you get her Reyes?" he asks handing me the drink pushing me lightly for laughing at him. 

"i got her a working car." Raven answers and i blush at my inability to look after my car. 

"you bought her a car?" Bellamy asks confused because he saw us arrive in my car. 

"no, i basically had to rebuild her engine, fix the paint, redid the interior. she is terrible to her car." Raven says and Murphy chokes on the drink he had. 

"you fix cars? you realise you are every guy's wet dream right?" Murphy says to her and i roll my eyes. 

"i'm just good with machines, and computers but they aren't as much fun. i like getting my hands dirty." Raven flirts in response. 

"okay, that's enough Murph. Stop gawking at her or Ontari will break your kneecaps." Bellamy reminds him and Murphy frowns. 

"way to ruin my good mood Bell." He complains taking another swig of Moonshine. 

"why would mentioning your girlfriend put you in a bad mood?" Monty asks and both of My brothers faces drop. 

"I'm going to get something to eat." Murphy says and walks downstairs to the cabin. Bellamy follows after him and i look at my friends. 

"I should go see what's going on with them." I say and go to follow. 

"stupid. So stupid." She hears Murphy say hitting something. 

"Hey. It's okay. It was a slip up. You've been drinking they'll think we were talking about her being a bitch. No one will suspect." 

"Suspect what?" I ask allerting them of my presence. 

Murphy

"Suspect what?" Octavia asks at the stairs and i start to panic. She can't know what i did. She'll never forgive me or herself. "John, Bell. What are you keeping from me?" But i can't lie to her. She always knows when i lie to her. I give Bellamy a look but he just nods. I have to tell her.

"When Bell sold the cabin there wasn't enough money to pay your college fee's. I knew a guy who could give me a loan and i could pay it off." I answer and O looks confused.

"What does that have to do with Ontari?" 

"Do you know the 12 clans? Wonkru?" Bellamy asks and she nods. 

"The Grounders? Criminal underground right?" She checks and i sigh running my hands through my hair wincing as i stretch an injury on my shoulder.

"yeah. Roan and Echo used to be in Ice Nation. Roan knew a guy who worked for the Heda or Commander. His name was Titus. I borrowed some money in return for my services. I started off as dumb muscle but after i diffused a situation they decided my skills elsewhere and made me a flamekeeper. They're basically the right hand to the nightblood's. I was assigned to Ontari of ice nation and she took a liking to me." 

"Wait your girlfriend is a leader of the criminal underground?" Octavia asks then something dawns on her. "Murphy. Do you get a choice on being with her?" I look at the ground and she's hugging me. 

"why would you do that? And you! Why wouldn't use the cabin money to get him out of this?" 

"She doesn't want the money. The 13 clans have money what they need is workers. And besides my contract ends in almost a year." I say and she looks so angry. 

"A year? Murphy she's raping you? And oh my god the joke about the injuries... does she hurt you? Murphy you need to get out. Tell me there's something i can do? Is there someone who outranks her. Surely they don't know about what she's doing?" 

"I don't know that. And if i go, or you or Bellamy Ontari will find out and it will only get worse. I get you want to help but i did this and i have to live with it." I say to her and she looks so sad. 

"Come on your friends will be worrying." Bellamy says and takes us both upstairs. 

Octavia. 

The rest of the party was a hit but i couldn't stop thinking about Murphy. He's suffering because of me and i have to help him. But how? 

"Come on princess. Are you too good to play with us?" Bellamy asks Clarke and i get a bad idea but it was an idea. 

"Go float yourself Bellamy." She says and Raven starts laughing. 

"Float yourself?" 

"Well yeah. We're on a boat. It's like telling him to jump overboard and f himself at the same time. But without swearing." Clarke reasons and everyone laughs at her. She was so soft. She hated swearing and even the people she hates she is kind to. I mean when she's angry she cries. 

Which is why she'll go along with it. She might take some convincing but she'll help me. As the sun starts to come up and my birthday is officially over i excuse myself to go ask Echo how long till we get to land. 

"hey. I think everyone's ready to get home." I say to her only slightly intoxicated. Technically Monty was the designated driver but after Murphy's confession i wasn't in the party mood. "Echo can i ask you something?" 

"anything O." 

"You and Roans connections with Wonkru.  Can you still use them?" 

"Octavia. You don't want to get mixed up in that stuff. It's dangerous." 

" I know what I'm doing. Please. I promise I'll be careful." 


	3. Mommy dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia asks a favour from Clarke.  
> Finn shows his face.  
> And Abby comes for dinner.

Clarke 

The hangover from the boat party was having its way with them all and the entire house was vomiting except Monty and Octavia of all people. 

"Come on Momma Clarke." Octavia whispers handing her a McDonald's take away bag, Painkillers and water. 

"You are an Angel." He thanks her sitting up head spinning. 

"Yeah well wait till you hear what i need to ask you." she says and runs before Clarke can ask questions. "Octavia!" She shouts but throws up into a flower vase before she can finish yelling at the young girl. it wasn't until later that day when Octavia sent everyone away but the two of them. 

"Octavia, what's going on?" She asks sitting at the couch. 

"okay so, i did something stupid but i meant well and i need your help." 

"octavia!" She yells and the 21 year olf sits down and begins explaining. about how her brothers both had to give something up to get her into college and what Murphy is going through and her plan to help him. her stupid reckless dangerous plan!

"no. Octavia no! they're criminals. you understand that right." 

"he's my brother and he doesn't deserve to suffer. please." she begs and i can't fight her on it. 

"fine. but you aren't going alone." She gives in. 

Thursday. 

Walking into work Clarke was hoping for an easy day before going to dinner with her mother. Clarke loves het mother she really does, but she won't accept that Clarke hasn't been the kid she wants her to be since her father died of cancer when she was 16. 

Of course it didn't work out to be an easy day. Because today is Thursday and that's when Bellamy comes in to annoy her. 

"Morning Princess." He greets leaning against the counter. 

"Bellamy. Here i was hoping you'd stop annoying me at work now you know who i am." 

"The world doesn't revolve around you princess. Besides it's not me who came to see you today." He says and Murphy and Kane come in behind Bellamy. Oh Murphy. Now that i know i look over him searching for injuries. He was covering most of his body but under his jacket there was a long scar around his neck. The kind she'd seen photo's of. Photo's of people who tried to hang themselves. 

"Good Morning Clarke." Kane smiles. 

"Good morning. What can i do for you?" She asks and he looks... bashful? Shy? Awkward? This is a grown man he shouldn't be any of those things. 

"So. I wanted to talk to you now so you weren't surprised." He begins earning a groan from Murphy. 

"Our Dad is banging your mom. There, done no need to be so awkward." He states running his hands through his hair. His shirt lifts up slightly with the action and part of a large bruise on his lower abdomen is visable. 

"Thank you John." Kane sighs exasperated at his not son. 

"so you're the boyfriend my mom wanted to introduce me to? Okay. I was afraid it was Jaha." Clarke responds. Kane was a good man from what she'd seen and if he makes Abby happy it's all the better. 

"You're okay with that? I mean i don't want to make you uncomfortable." Kane asks and she laughs. 

"I don't mind. Just be good to her. She's been through a lot." he smiles sadly at her responce. 

"I know. Well i need to go get ready for dinner. Boys you two will be on time right?" 

"We don't want to make a bad impression on our new Mommy." Murphy jokes making Bellamy push him. 

"We will be on time and cleaned up." Bellamy promises. With that Kane leaves hoping the other two would as well was naive. No such luck. 

"Can you help me find some business textbooks? That's a class at this place right?" Murphy asks and Clarke raises an eyebrow. "what? Bellamy and i are getting Arkadia when Markus retires. I don't want to bankrupt us." 

"Aisle three, relevent to running a club would be at the bottom." he smiles and walks away leaving Clarke with Bellamy Blake and he's grinning like an idiot. 

"The usual sir?" She asks with fake friendiness. 

"Nah. I got bored of the history section weeks ago. It was just an excuse to see you. Now i don't need one." 

"So you're a stalker. Good to know. You know if i didn't love your sister so much i would be calling campus security." he laughs at the empty threat. 

"You could have done that any time over the last six months I've been annoying the crap out of you princess." He says and Clarke goes to argue when Finn walks through the door. 

"Fuck!" She tries to duck behind Bellamy who was just confused. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asks but figures it out when Finn who walks up to them. 

"This guy bothering you Clarke?" Finn asks glaring at Bellamy

"Not as much as you do."

"Come on Clarke. Please. I love you." He says and grabs her arm as she turns away from him. In a split second he's on the ground and Bellamy is choking him. Everyone was staring but he didn't stop. 

"Apologise to Clarke." Bellamy says. His voice devoid of emotion. Murphy comes running out. 

"You okay Bell?" He asks leaning against the counter. 

"Peachy. This guy just decided to touch a lady without her pemission. I'm making sure he realises his mistake."

"Fair enough. Call me if you need anything." 

"Will do. Thanks Murphy." He responds to the younger male. 

"I'm sorry Clarke." Finn says eventually realising no one was coming to his aid. Bellamy looks to her for permission before letting Finn up. 

"let it go Finn. It was over three years ago just because i agreed to bail you out of jail last month does not mean i forgive you." She tells him. he wants to keep talking but Bellamy was standing over him looking mildly terrifying. 

"Please Clarke. Call me i need your help." He responds finally and leaves. letting out a breath Clarke sits down. 

"Who was that?" Bellamy asks. 

"My ex boyfriend Finn. He's still in love with me. Doesn't understand what go away means." 

"Why did you go out with him?" He asks. 

"Because my mother didn't like him. I was going through a rebellious phase. Finn was the badass spacewalker." 

"Spacewalker?" 

"He was a free runner. Still is. You know Parkour. I don't know what i was thinking. Then i met Raven. His fiancé." his eye's widen. 

"He was engaged? To Raven? Fucking dick. I mean I've done some shit in my time but. Fuck what a dick."Bellamy says and Clarke smiles. 

"You? Murphy maybe. But you were basically your sisters father from the age of 5 from what I've heard. When did you have time to be a bad boy?" he raises an eyebrow obviously wonderimg why she knew so much about him. 

"Same time as Octavia went through her rebellious phase. After our mom died and i will tell you all about it over coffee" He flirts and she laughs. 

"Smooth. I can't you and Murphy are off limits. Much to Ravens disdain. Octavia said so. I'll see you tonight Bellamy." She replys walking to get her things from the staff room. 

"Hey Clarke. Who's the hot guy at the counter?" Gina asks. She usually doesn't work thursdays but since Clarke has to get the apartment ready for dinner she's coming in to cover the shift. 

"Bellamy Blake. He's my friend Octavia's older brother. He comes in every week to irritate and flirt with me." Gina keeps staring "Go for it if you want. I'm not interested." 

"Are you sure?" She asks excited. Clarke nods and heads out while Gina flirts with Bellamy. heading home Clarke mentaly prepares herself for cleaning up after whatever mess Jasper made. The guy was a toddler honestly but he was also brilliant. He was going to cure cancer one day or maybe the hangover. Either way he would be a renowned chemist. Monty kept him in line mostly then again both of them did try to grow weed in their bedroom last month. Raven and Octavia tried to help but it always ended up being Clarke who looked after everyone. She was the mom. 

Walking in Clarke saw that the house was relatively clean. What? Raven was at work taking an earlier shift so she could be home for dinner, Monty and Jasper had a class so the only one home was Octavia. 

"O. Where are you?" She was unpacking the dishwasher in the kitchen. 

"Clarke hey. I know your mom is coming over so i thought you would want some help. Did i do okay?" She asks looking stressed. Her hair was a mess, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She's been slowly spiraling in anticipation of Meeting with Titus to try and get Murphy out of his contract. 

"O. Hey calm down. Let's go get you cleaned up." noticing the bags under her eyes Clarke swears quietly. 

"You need to sleep. Bellamy is going to kill me for letting you do this to yourself." 

"I can't. I have to get ready and then i need to go over my notes from class. Oh and i have to go over what i have to say on saturday. There's no time for sleep." 

"Octavia Blake. There is always time for sleep. Go take a nap. I'll wake you in an hour and we can get ready." she reluctantly goes to her room. There wasn't much left to do and mom was bringing the food so Clarke didn't have much to do either other than makeup and getting dressed. She was wearing a long blue shoulderless dress and with her spare time she set out clothes for Raven and Octavia. White dress pants and a dark blue crop top for Raven and a black shirt and leather skirt for Octavia. They weren't Clarke's kind of clothes but she knows how her friends dress. Raven comes home about half an hour later and Jasper and Monty ten minutes after that. 

Jasper brought some fancy food from his new job. He's a dishwasher at The City of Light. A pompous new resteraunt. It was a chain run by Alie and Beca Pramheda. They were sisters and only in their 30's but the most successful women in America. Jasper has been gushing about them nonstop since he got the job. 

"Clarke where's Octavia. I ran out of eyeliner." Raven asks coming out of her room dressed but without eyeliner. 

"Raven you've been out of eyeliner for a week. Buy some more. Octavia's asleep. She hasn't been sleeping so i told her to take a nap." I answer recleaning the house out of nervousness. 

"Relax. Your mom isn't that bad. But we should wake Octavia soon. She still needs to shower." She goes to do just that as i check on the boys. 

"Jasper. Monty. Are you guys ready?" 

"yes mom. When's Grandma getting here anyway?" Jasper asks. 

"half an hour. And don't call her grandma or me mom." 

"Whatever you say Mom." Raven had woken Octavia and stolen the eyeliner. Twenty minutes later Everyone was dressed and ready. The house was perfect and they had ten minutes to spare. 

The doorbell rings and Clarke holds her breath. Dinner with her mother. What could go wrong?


	4. family dinner, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much talking in this chapter I'm so sorry.

Abby

She had been seeing Markus for about 2 years and she decided it was time he met her daughter. Really she wanted them to meet sooner but Clarke kept making excuses So Abby decided she would have dinner at Clarke's home. Which included her friends. Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper. Abby had known Raven for years before the young mechanic even met Clarke. She lived in town and had a heart condition that meant she would come to the hospital a few times a year. The other three though. Well Abby was meeting people important in her daughter's life as well.

As for Markus. He had kids for her to meet as well. Except they weren't technically his kids. He had more or less adopted them years ago. Two boys and a girl. Though Abby couldn't for the life of her remember their names. Markus was meeting her at 6.30 and it was 6 when she rang the doorbell of her daughters apartment.

"mom." The blonde greets her with a hug.

"Abby good to see you again." Raven greets also with a hug.

"Hello Miss Griffin. Is it miss? I'm Jasper. This is my boyfriend Monty and Octavia the baby of the family. Clarke is our mom which basically makes you our grandma." A lanky boy says and randomly hugs her. She gives her daughter a what's going on look but Clarke was too busy rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Ignore Jasper. The rest of us do. It's a running joke that Clarke is the mom friend who takes care of us. Jasper sometimes forgets it's a joke." The other girl. Octavia smiles sweetly.

"Okay. Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. Clarke will you help me in the kitchen?" Abby asks but it was more of an order. "You have interesting friends."

"Don't mom. They're a little eccentric but they're good people. And as for the mom thing i can't fight it too much. None of them actually have parents so i just automatically filled in i guess. Except Octavia. She has a dad." Clarke defends her friends showing her mother the stroganof in the slow cooker that she was given specific instruction to make. When Abby was satisfied she starts on the Salad and dessert.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to offend. I'm trying here Clarke." She says and the blonde sighs.

"I know mom. I should start setting the table for our guests. How many plates?"

"13. You did grab the table extension i asked for right?"

"Yeah mom but how many kids does this guy have?"

"Did i not mention the Jaha's are coming. Thelonius got back from his honeymoon last week and wanted to have dinner. Since you missed the wedding i thought you'd want to meet his wife. Alie. She's a strange woman. Oddly formal. Wells thinks she's a robot."

"Wells would. God I haven't seen Wells in forever. Okay but it's still not thirteen plates. I know something you don't." She comments as the doorbell rings. "That will be Kane." Wait? Kane. She knows Markus. 

"Clarke!" Abby calls out running after her laughing daughter. The door was already open and Markus was hugging Octavia with two boys in their twenties behind him. In his other hand he was holding two bouquets each of his boys held another.

"For the ladies of the house." Markus smiles handing one of his bouquets to Octavia while the two boys handed one each to Clarke and Raven. "And one for you Abby." A much larger bouquet was handed to Abby by Markus who kissed his girlfriends cheek.

"I'm confused." Was all Abby could say.

"Well last month i had the pleasure of meeting your daughter and her friends at my Octavia's birthday. It's a small world isn't it."

"And it gets smaller." Raven quips poking Clarke in the ribs.

"So you all knew each other?"

"No I've yet to meet this young man though I've heard plenty about him. Jasper right?" Markus asks shaking Jaspers hand.

"yes sir. Sorry for my absence. I caught a bug and didn't want to pass it on."

"Fair enough. Nice to meet you." Markus smiles and turns to Abby. "These are my boys. Well they might as well be. The tall one is Bellamy Blake. Octavia's older brother and this is John Murphy though he prefers to go by his last name. Boys this is my Girlfriend Abigail Griffin."

"a pleasure your highness." The boy called Murphy smirks and Clarke groans. Bellamy gives him a pointed look. "What. Surely if Clarke is the princess her mother would be queen."

"First. Get your own nickname. Second can you not be a douche for one night? I'm sorry about Murphy. He's an ass but we love him anyway." Bellamy smiles and shakes Abby's hand.

"I'll try and look past it. So just so I'm not confused. Bellamy Murphy and Octavia are your adopted children?"

"Not Legally both the boys were over 18 when we met. Octavia was 16. They just started seeing me as their Dad and i went with it."

"After three years of getting number one dad mugs on father's day and going to my high school parent teacher interviews." Octavia adds hugging Markus. he smiles and hugs her back. the doorbell rings again and Clarke grins as she goes to open it. 

"Wells!" she says giddily jumping to hug her best friend basically ignoring Thelonius and Alie. the older one of Kane's boys watches and clenches his jaw before going to the living room with a huff. everyone follows getting out of the hallway except Wells who was struggling to stay upright while basically holding Clarke up as well. Abby smiles as she sits on one of the few mismatched couches but mainly the kids sat on the floor. Jasper sat on Monty's lap until Octavia pushed him off.

"Thelonious, it's good to see you again." Abby smiles hugging her old friend. 

"Abby, i hope you're well." 

"i'm good. oh you remember Markus? i brought him to the wedding." she asks and the two men shake hands. 

"Mr Kane. It's nice to see you again." Thelonious greets coldly.

"And you Mayor Jaha." Markus responds.

"Mayor?" Clarke asks.

"I stepped down. There weren't enough hours in the day. You always said i overworked myself Raven." Abby admits.

"you said the same thing to me." The brunnette smiles.

"Wait so your mom was mayor i didn't know you really were a princess." Bellamy grins.

"Let's have dinner." Clarke suggest getting away from Bellamys responce.

"Wait Clarke you haven't met Alie or introduced Wells." Abby scolds.

"Sorry Mom. Everyone this is my childhood best friend Wells Jaha. Wells this is Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake and her brothers Bellamy Blake and John Murphy but he just goes by Murphy."

"Nice to meet you all." Wells smiles nicely. Bellamy just glares. What's wrong with him?

"i am Alie Pramheda Jaha." Alie introduces herself speaking in her strange monotonous robotic voice for the first time since arriving.

"Wait Pramheda? Like Beca Pramheda?" Jasper asks.

"Yes. Beca is my twin sister." She responds looking at the boy.

"I work at The City Of Light. Or the one here anyway. I'm a bartender."

"Interesting. You work for a living? Thelonious did not mention the Griffins associated with the working class." Alie says and Jaha laughs while everyone else looks disgusted.

"Excuse Alie. She and her sister grew up very isolated. She can be a bit blunt." Jaha excuses his new bride.

"Thelonious is correct. I do not fully understand the inner working of social interaction. My sister was always much better at it. I apologise if i have caused offence."

"Dinner smells fantastic Miss Griffin. Can i help you in the kitchen?" Murphy asks seemingly trying to speed the night along so he can leave.

"Yes, thank you John." Abby smiles and heads to the kitchen the twenty something year old following behind while Markus goes of i to a corner to talk with Clarke "Everything is basically made but you can help me with serving."

"I uh made tortellini it just needs to be cooked. I wanted to bring something i hope that's okay." John says bringing out a large container of pasta.

"of course it shouldn't take long ." Abby smiles and fishes around the kitchen for a pot.

"Did you make the pasta yourself?" Abby asks.

"yeah i did. It's kind of a hobby. Cooking in general not just pasta. I know it breaks my bad boy rep but ladies love a man who can cook."he jokes filling the pot with water to boil.

"They do. So how long have you known Markus?"

"Kane? We met about 5 years ago. I was 18, Bellamy was 21. We weren't in the greatest place. Angry at the world getting in trouble with the police. He gave us a job. Helped Bellamy and i find a better place for O to live. She was 16, almost 17 but still a kid. He's a good man. Kane, i mean Markus. He really cares about you."

"Do I have your stamp of approval John?" Abby smiles. 

"As long you don't hurt him, I don't have an issue." he responds and she nods in understanding. he turns to cook his pasta and she see's the top of a bandage sticking out of the top of his shirt. 

"what happened to your back?" 

"Nothing, I work at a nightclub, drunks, heavy equipment. just stuff." he lies, he wasn't very good at it either but she doesn't know him well enough to question it. "you should go make sure no one kills that Alie chick." 

she comes out to see her daughter laughing with her friends and Markus. it was a shocking sight but it really shouldn't have been. Clarke was always so reserved around her. she wanted to prove she wasn't a kid so she didn't let herself be childish. 

"Octavia, it's an interesting name where did it come from?" Jaha asks. 

"I chose it, I was 5 and our mother told me stories about Augustus the roman emperor, he had a sister named Octavia and mom was so tired she just went with it." Bellamy laughs. 

"so you were always a history nerd?" Clarke asks. 

"always, history is amazing. there is so much we can learn from history about human nature. it's beautiful." he gushes. 

"he does this all the time. once in my junior year of high school I tricked him into writing my history paper on the fall of the roman empire." Octavia says and Bellamy pushes her playfully. 

"Abby. come sit down we were just talking." Markus says seeing her. Clarke freezes and tries to recompose herself. Abby's heart sinks. she sits down next to Markus and he holds her hand in his. Raven starts telling the story of Clarke and Bellamy and the library making both of them blush but the rest of the group laugh at them except Wells.

Wells had been in love with Clarke since they were kids and Abby couldn't deny that Bellamy was handsome. she always felt bad for Wells. Clarke never saw him as more than, well Wells. the next door neighbour who helped her study and get over ex boyfriends. he had been in the friend zone since before they were old enough to know what the friend zone was. he was Clarke's Wells. and Bellamy was an older man with a bad boy look and a fantastic jawline.

"i could never get into history. I had a brief love of renaissance art but i never obsessed." Clarke says.

"I could convince you." Bellamy says smiling at Clarke. He really likes her.

"hey Clarke what ever happened to that boyfriend of yours. What was his name... Finn?" Abby asks and jasper laughs.

"You didn't tell your mom?" Monty says quietly. He had this look about him that made you feel bad for whatever bad thing you did. It felt like you'd kicked a puppy.

"I didn't want it to be weird. Um i dumped Finn about three years ago."

"What happened?"

"I met his fiancé. Nice girl, good with cars, has a thing for older women." Clarke answers grinning at Raven.

"I knew he was bad news."

"Yeah,you were right. Anyway moving away from my love life to yours. How did you two meet?" Clarke asks the two adults who smile at each other.

"Through John, in a way. He got into some trouble had to have surgery Abby wasn't one of the doctors but she saw me panicking outside the room." Markus starts.

"He was in a quiet but passionate argument with one of the nurses." Abby adds.

"okay yes. The nurse wouldn't let me see him. Only family and according to the law I'm just his boss." Markus sighs.

"I talked to him. And after realising how important this boy was to him i pulled some strings. He came looking for me after and offered to buy me coffee in thanks." Abby finishes and grabs his hand.

"That's so cute. You better be good to her Kane. I've been trying to win her favour for years." Raven states.

"Raven you're only a year older than my daughter and i don't like women." Abby laughs at the 23 year old.

"fine I'll just be all Bi myself." Raven pouts.

"There's always the other Griffin." Jasper laughs and Raven perks up grabbing Clarke and pretends to kiss her. "Princess Mechanic rise!" 

"You're not truly best friends unless you're a little gay for eachother. remember the Murphamy rumor?" Octavia says as Murphy comes out with food.

"i started the Murphamy rumor. I had the biggest crush on Bell when we met."

"You did didn't you. Harper and Monroe wanted to go on double dates with us. I almost felt bad when i told them i wasn't gay." Laughs Bellamy.

"Ah Murphamy, good times. I remeber people didn't believe me when i said i was Pan cause they were convinced a was 100% gay for you."

"You had that thing with Miller as well."Octavia adds.

"Miller was hot but too goody goody for my liking."

"You met him in Juvy." Kane laughs standing up to go to the table. The rest of the group follows suit.

"No i met Atom in Juvy, Miller was at Edens Pass camp for troubled youths. Were i met Bell and O."

"You guys met at a camp for delinquents?" Thelonious judges.

"Well yeah. Murphy was caught trying to graffiti the wall of the cop who shot his dad. I keyed Octavia's principals car after he threatened to expel her and O was caught with Marijuana. Why she was being expelled." Bellamy explains not stepping down.

"I went to that camp. About what, 6 years ago. Me and Monty got caught with weed as well." Jasper laughs

"Using or selling?" Raven asks.

"Technically just being possession but both." Monty answers. Abby and the Jaha's look scandalised. "Wait Harper... as in McIntire? I dated her before we both came out."

"I remember her. And her girlfriend Zoe Monroe." Jasper adds

"Seriously, how the hell is it possible we're all linked in some way. Raven did you ever go to Edens Pass."

"no. I needed to get into college on scholarship. But Finn did. I think. He got charged for breaking and entering except he didn't actually enter. He just broke a window climbing the building." Raven says as Clarke serves the entrée.

"Clarke hasn't got any associations with Edens Pass." Kane laughs amused by the string of coincedences that linked the little group together. Really it wasn't completely unbelievable. They all grew up in Washington or just outside of it. Edens Pass was the only place made to get delinquent kids "back on track" other than Juvy.

"Actually i vollonteered at Edens Pass for extra credit once." Wells mentions and the kids start grinning.

"A string of fate has linked us all together." Octavia laughs sounding very convinced.

"So you guys met how long ago at camp Edens Pass?" Alie asks.

"oh, um i was 15, Bell 20, and Murphy would have been 18." Octavia tries to remember.

"17. I turned 18 at camp." Murphy corrects.

"so that would make it six years ago."

"Though Octavia and i went to school together before then. We didn't know because she was a freshman and i was a senior." The banter between the three siblings continued. Kane and the kids occasionaly asking another question starting another funny story. Abby just watched as did The Jaha's. Thelonius looked conscerned and Alie, well Abby hadn't learnt to read Abby yet. Wells was smiling but not participating in the conversation. That wasn't uncommon.

Once the entrées and Main course were finished Abby and Markus went to get dessert. Once they were in the kitchen Markus wrapped his arms around Abby and kissed her neck as she served the dessert onto plates.

"Are you having a good night?" He asks.

"I am. It's good to see Clarke so happy. Your three are great as well. I think Bellamy might have a crush on Clarke though." Abby responds.

"He does. And John likes Raven but it isn't a full blown obsession like Bellamys is. What about that Wells boy? Does he like Clarke?"

"Wells has loved Clarke since they were seven and he asked her to marry him." Abby laughs only to be silenced with a kiss.

"The icecream is melting Markus and this is my daughters house." Abby whispers and he smirks.

"Abigail Griffin what are you suggesting? I have nothing but pure intentions towards you."

"Not too pure i hope." She responds picking up two plates. Kane follows suit, managing four plates. He was a waiter when he was young. One more trip to the kitchen and everyone was quietly eating. Perfect silence. Until Markus stands up with his glass of wine.

"I just wanted to say a few words. I know this isn't the group for formal speeches but, this deserves one. Abby you are the most hard working, loyal, brilliant, passionate beautiful woman i have ever met. You help others without a second thought and if it's the people you care about i would be scared to get in your way. Which is why i assumed your daughter be the same and had to ask her permission first." He says and smiles at Clarke who had her hands clasped together in front of her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Abby, i love you and i don't want to think of a future without you in it. So I'm asking you in front of friends and family and Murphy," John whoops at that, as Markus drops down on one knee and pulls out a red jewelry box. "Will you please marry me?" Inside was a silver ring with a large diamond encircled in silver carved in the shape of a rose. Oh wow. Abby caught her breath and tears welled in her eyes.

"Yes. Of course i will Markus." Abby cries and he grins placing the ring on her finger before standing up to kiss her as the rest of the group applauds. No one more than Clarke who couldn't remember the last time her mother was so happy.


	5. deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Hi everybody. I'm bringing Lincoln into this chapter and i don't really know how to write him. So I'm going with a socially awkward and kind but can be scary when mad. This is my first non OC fanfic so I'm trying my best to stay true to the characters but having a bit of trouble.)

Clarke

"are you sure you want to do this Clarke? you don't have to." O stammers nervously.

"Octavia. he's your family. and he's a person, a good person. no one deserves what he's going through." Clarke responds hugging the nervous girl. They drive to the meeting place. A large building owned by the grounders. It was called Polis and it was officially owned by a family called the Wood's. That's who Clarke and Raven were going to meet. An old white man in a long coat greeted them at the door and led them to the Elevator.

"i am Titus. The flamekeeper to Lexa Woods. Heda of Trikru." He introduces himself then looks at rhem expectantly.

"I'm Clarke Griffin. This is."

"No one of importance right now. I would rather be in the privacy of the Heda's meeting room." Octavia says and Clarke looks at her confused. The 21 year old gestures to the camera with her eyes. Oh right. Ontari was watching for the Blakes.

"Very well. You will speak to the Heda with respect. Do not speak unless spoken to, do not argue you will be searched for weapons upon entering the meeting room. Understood?"

"Perfectly." Clarke states as the Elavator doors open. It was beautiful. The whole city could be seen from the balcony and Clarke was in aw. The room was empty except of two guards who as promised patt the two girls down. Once they were deemed a non threat Titus leaves to recieve the Heda.

"What is Heda?" Clarke asks Octavia while they waited.

"It's Trigedasleng for Commander. They have their own language they use it so they can speak in prisons and on camera without their plans being revealed." Octavia answers as a group of people come into the room.

"Lexa Woods Heda Kom Trikru and Wonkru." Titus intruces as a young woman sits in the large throne at the front of the room. How did Clarke not notice the throne? The woman on it was barely older than Clarke and she was beautiful.

"Clarke Griffin, medical student at Georgetown University and Daughter of former mayor Abbigail Griffin." Titus states and Clarke is uncomfortable that he knows that. It wasn't hard to find but still.

"So, i assume you're here to speak about the one called Finn?" The woman Lexa asks and Clarke is taken aback.

"Finn? What did he do?.... no. Actually i am here merely as support, both Moral and Financial for my friend. Octavia Blake pychology student at Georgetown University and sister of John Murphy." Clarke says trying to sound like she isn't freaking about Finn.

"Now this is a surprise. Why did you not arrange this meeting for yourself?"

"Because i couldn't. See i don't know how your organization works. I've heard the stories some good some bad but i would like to believe that you still as a whole have common human decency." Octavia starts and some of the guards stiffin. Ready to attack.

"Be calm." Lexa says amused. "You believe we have wronged you miss Blake. How so?"

"my brother John Murphy. He borrowed money to get me into college in exchange for his services. He was told he would be mediating meetings and keeping the peace. Instead he is being raped, beaten and threatened by his Heda. Is that how Flamekeepers are treated?" Octavia asks and this time it is Lexa who stiffins.

"These are strong alligations Octavia Blake. Do you have proof?"

"only my brothers word."

"Actually if i may. Hi. I'm a medical student. I've seen John Murphy on two occasions, both times he was injured badly. One of these injuries was a scar around his neck that would match one of a noose or chain. I've also seen bruising on his lower abdomen and scarring on his chest that would match a knife. You said he was a mediator, why would he be so injured from talking?" Clarke stepps in and Lexa shares a look with a very large woman.

"Indra. Would you bring me Ontari Azgeda?" The woman leaves and Lexa turns back to the girls.

"If what you accuse is true what do you want as compensation?"

"We just want Murphy out. We have the money to pay back his loan with interest." Clarke states.

"We don't want your money. Money we have. What we need is numbers. Wonkru has halved in size in the last 10 years. My intention for John Murphy was to make him the new leader of ice nation as Ontari is the last Azgeda to remain a part of this organization. We are not criminals in the sence people believe. We serve the people, unlike the government who mean to make the rich richer and leave their people in the ground. Do you know why we call ourselves grounders? Because we have built ourselves in the roots of the ground. It is our home and it's people are our people."

"I don't understand." Octavia says as Indra walks back with a young women Clarke assumes is Ontari. she was pretty. scars and tattoos littered her exposed skin.

"Heda. Why have i been called here?" The woman asks and Clarke can see Octavia clench her fists.

"Ontari Azgeda Heda Kom Ice Nation You have been accused of rape and abuse against your flamekeeper John Murphy. How do you answer these accusations?" Lexa asks. Ontari looks indignant.

"Falsehoods. A ploy to take the throne of ice nation from me. I did nothing of the sort. John and i are in love. There are no laws against Heda's loving their flamekeepers."

"You lying bitch!" Octavia yells and runs at her. Clarke catches the young girl in time and holds her back.

"Octavia. That won't help." Clarke whispers.

"There's only one way to know for sure who is telling the truth. Where is John Murphy?" Lexa asks.

"downstairs, with my brother and his Fiancé." Ontari answers.

"bring John Murphy to me. Let's get this settled so we can move on." Lexa orders bored of the situation. Octavia and Clarke share a look of worry. Myrphy doesn't know they're here, he specifically told Octavia to not get involved. He comes in and bows to Lexa and Ontari before standing. He see's Octavia and Clarke and looks scared for a second before his face goes blank.

"Heda's with your permission I'd like to go to my sister." He asks trying not to sound panicked.

"In a moment. Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin have accused Ontari Azgeda of forcing herself on you. Hurting you if you refused. Are these allagations true?" Lexa asks but he doesn't say anything. His face remains blank. "if you fear her retribution i give my word that no harm will come to you."

"With all due respect commander, i don't really believe in people giving their word for in my experience a word is just that." Murphy responds.

"Tell her the truth John. Tell her that you love me." Onrari orders him.

"quiet!" Lexa states glaring at the ice nation comander. "I swear on the throne of Wonkru and my beloved Costia's grave, no harm will come to you because of what you say here."

"she didn't hurt me when i refused." Murphy begins and Clarke sighs. He's protecting her out of fear and possibly pride. "She just did that for fun." He adds lifting his shirt to reveal scars, cuts and bruises littering his chest and back.

"A lie! He wants my throne!" Ontari screams.

"By your account this boy is in love with you. If that were true he wouldn't tell a lie that would hurt you. He is the one i trust to tell the truth. Now John. That was only half the accusation. Did she rape you? yes or no." Lexa asks. Murphy looks to the ground ashamed.

"i didn't put up much of a fight. It was either sleep with her or i suffer her anger. Or worse my family. " He says not wanting to say it outright. He can't. To admit it would make him feel weak.

"Thank you for your honesty. Take her away. I will deal with you later." Lexa orders and Ontari is taken away screaming profanities and threats.

"you aren't going to kill her are you?" Murphy asks.

"what do you care? Jus drein jus daun." Lexa says.

"blood must have blood." Murphy agrees. "But she has some serious problems. It's her mentality that's broken. If she could just speak to someone. A professional. I spent a lot of time with her Heda. She isn't all bad." Murphy states before bowing.

"Your request will be taken into consideration. Go to your sister we have another issue to be discussed." Lexa says before leaving the room to consult with her flamekeeper Titus.

"Octavia Marie Blake. I specifically told you not to interfere. You could have gotten us all hurt or killed!" Murphy scolds quietly but sternly.

"you were getting hurt already. We're meant to protect eachother John. I couldn't live with myself if i let this keep happening to you." Octavia responds with rears in her eyes. Murphy sighs and pulls her in for a hug.

"Thank you. Both of you. It was a stupid thing to do but I'm thankful for it." He whispers and nods at Clarke. She smiles at him and waits for the commander to return. She does so with a new woman and Indra at her side along with Titus.

"I cannot release you from your contract. I can however offer a change in arangment. The 12 months left will be reduced to four. If it is split between the three of you."

"What? No. I won't have Octavia in this world. Clarke either."

"I can make my own decisions John. What's the deal?"

"John Murphy will work under Emori Sand. She is a nomadic diplomat who will be staying in the city for the next four months. You will be checked monthly and any complaints will be sent to me and dealt with accordingly. Octavia Blake. Your fire and passion are to be applauded. My own guard Indra has offered to take you on as her second. If you do well you will be offered a chance to continue your training after your completion of the four months and trained to succeed me as commander. As for Clarke Griffin. Titus has been asking for an assistant for some time. I'll give you some time to discuss amongst yourselves." Lexa explains.

"You aren't doing it. I'll do my time."

"You can't make this decision for me. I've heard of Indra Forrester. She's amazing, she singlehandedly brought down an entire gang unarmed. i want to do this."

"I'm willing Lexa's hot." Clarke adds casually. "Besides if i can influence things so what happenes to you won't happen to anyone else i have to do it."

"No you don't." Murphy tries to reason with them.

"This is about Finn isn't it? She said his name." Octavia asks.

"i have to make sure he's okay. Just because he made a bad decision regarding me and Raven doesn't mean he deserves whatever they want with him. This way i have at least some control."

"I guess that's your choice. But O. If you do this and Bellamy finds out."

"I'm not going to tell him. Are you going to tell him?" She responds. "I thought not. We accept your trade."

"Good. You have a week before i will call on you. Make all necessary preperations before then. " Lexa says and they are escorted out by the three people introduced.

"I'm Emori." The youngest woman says staring at Murphy like she was trying to read his mind.

"Murphy." It was a short conversation and the two fell into a tense silence. Clarke looked at Titus who seemed irritated.

"you aren't thrilled by this new plan are you?"

"the Commander believes there needs to be change." Is all he gives in responce. They get to the lobby and the three grounders leave them. Murphy stops just before they leave.

"Murphy are you okay?" Octavia asks and he grins hugging her and Clarke.

"Thank you. I'm not sure if i said it before but thankyou."

"What are friends for." Clarke smiles and the two share a nod of understanding.

"What did she mean a week to prepare?" Octavia asks.

"You have to be on call all hours. Free your nights, quit your jobs. They'll pay you if need be but since you were willing to pay my debt in cash, money isn't an issue."

"I have a trust fund."

"Other than school which they will try amd work around. Especially for you Clarke. Medicine not associated with the government is priceless."

"I guess going to the cabin over summer is out of the question then." Octavia sighs.

"We'll go this week. I'm not making you miss this. Go home pack everything you all need and meet us at Arkadia. I promise I'll make this as easy as possible for you. I love you O." Murphy smiles kissing Octavia's head before running to his car.

Octavia grins at Clarke then squeals in excitment running to her car. For a girl who just made a deal with the devil she was very happy.

Bellamy

Murphy runs into their apartment and hugs Bellamy. Even when Murphy had a crush on Bellamy he wasn't big on physical contact so to say Bell was taken by surprise was an understatement.

"What's up Murphy?" Bell laughs hugging the 23 year old back.

"I'm free. They caught Ontari. I'm free of her." He responds excited struggling to form sentances.

"No way. Oh my god John!" The two laugh and hug and everything was perfect.

"We have to pack though. They even reduced my contract to four months but i start next week and we won't be able to go to the cabin. I called Octavia and Kane on the way here and everythings good. Three days in the cabin with Raven, the Princess, Octavia, Monty and Jasper. I might even call Miller to make an appearance. What do you say?" Murphy rambles on the smile never leaving his face.

"Give me an hour." Bell responds running to get the suitcases.

Raven.

She shouldn't be talking to him but he sounded so desperate on the phone. So here he was, in her living room as if nothing happened.

"Please Raven, i just need you to be a vharacter witness. You know me. Better than anyone in the world. If you can just convince the Jury that I'm not a bad person." He begs me.

"you've been accused of driving into a bus under the influence of alcohol. 18 people died Finn. You killed 18 people." Raven responds crossing her arms over her chest.

"it was an accident and I'll have to live with that my entire life but i don't deserve to go to prison. Please Raven I'm begging you." She can practically hear Clarkes voice in her head. "He doesn't deserve your help" and "don't fall for his tricks again" but it was Finn. Her Finn. The boy who fed her every morning when her mother spent the grocery money on booze.

"I'll think about it." He leaves soon after and Raven is left thinking until the others get home. Jasper and Monty were in class. Clarke and Octavia went out a while ago. 

Clarke and Octavia got home half an hour after Finn left and they were in a good mood.

"Raven Pack a backpack. We're going camping." O states giddily.

"I'll go do the boys." Clarke grins running to the boys room. 

"i'm confused, i thought we weren't going till summer?" 

"we weren't but i got a job that starts next week and i won't be able to leave town for at least four months." Octavia answers grabbing clothes. "call sinclair tell him you need three or four days off" despite everything on Raven's mind, or maybe because of it she grins and packs for the impromptu holiday while calling her boss. 

"Hey boss, you know how you always said i should take a break? i need the next four days off" 

an hour later the boys got home to everyone packing Raven's rover with 5 giant backpacks. , they didn't ask any questions when Octavia told them they were going they just shared a look, shrugged and jumped into the rover. they make the hour drive to Arkadia to see Murphy and Bellamy waiting. 

"seriously Bellamy. you drove an hour every week just to annoy Clarke, if you weren't hot that would be significantly creepier." Jasper comments hopping out of the car. his comment earns a light hit in the arm from his boyfriend. "sorry Monty." 

"Relax Monty. the Blake's are the straightest people i know, except that one time." Murphy jokes. 

"we don't talk about that." Bellamy shuts him up and Octavia laughs. 

"come on, who hasn't gotten gay with their best friends, there was this one time me and Raven." she starts and both Bellamy and Murphy cover their ears yelling at her to stop. Raven and Octavia high five but O get's distracted by a guy coming towards them. "Raven am i imagining hot buff guys again?" 

"no you are not. damn." Jaspers says staring. 

"in that case dibs!" O says quickly and Bell looks confused until he turns to see Lincoln coming over to them. 

"no." was the quick and strained response making Octavia pout. "Lincoln i was just heading off for a few days." 

"Kane said, i was just coming to check a few things but i can call you later if you're busy." the big guy says surprisingly shyly. 

"no need, we weren't headed off just yet, Clarke had to go to the bathroom. didn't you Clarke. Bellamy can you show her where it is, i'll keep Lincoln company till you get back." Octavia suggests and Clarke rolls her eyes but drags Bellamy away before he hits something. Raven swears she heard Clarke tell Bellamy to let her embarrass herself. 

"i'm Octavia Blake." O says moving closer and checking him out.

"I'm Lincoln. I work for your brothers." He responds quietly looking at his feet. "i have to go. I'll talk to Bellamy later, bye Murphy." Lincoln then practically runs away.

"Don't worry about that O. He's afraid of most women. Especially loud ones." Murphy laughs once he's out of range.

"If you get Bellamy to agree I'll get you both dates with Raven and Clarke." Octavia tries to convince him.

"Hey I'm right here and he has a girlfriend." Raven complains.

"Actually i don't. As of today I'm free of her."

"I'm sorry? Is this a sorry thing, you don't seem sad."

"I'm not I'm relieved. Ontari wasn't a good person." Was all he responded with and then Clarke and Bellamy got back.

"Lincoln ran away?"

"He got 18 words out. Of course six of them were i have to go, bye Murphy." Jasper laughs.

"he does better than me." Monty adds quietly and raven puts an arm around the shy boys shoulder.

"Let's go already!" Octavia says impatiently getting back in the car. Making sure she gets shotgun. Raven of course was driving.


End file.
